


Hand-Me-Down

by Barnabas



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnabas/pseuds/Barnabas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big sisters were a pain.  But at least when they had really good taste, the stuff they got tired of and threw out was worth occasionally waiting for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-Me-Down

Having an older sibling sucked. Growing up, everything you owned was always a little scuffed, frayed, or faded by the time it was yours, and nothing ever seemed to fit quite right. And you weren’t allowed to complain, ‘cause then you just got a lecture about how hard (and expensive) it was to raise two girls as a single mom. So you learned to avoid the guilt-trips and make do.

But as she looked down at the short mass of black hair fanned out against the startlingly-white skin of her own chest, she reflected again that sometimes you were rewarded by having an older sister dumb enough to discard something awesome without ever even bothering to wear it outside. Times like this, it almost made the long-ago sniggering and mean comments of those once-upon-a-time seventh-grade classmates with better-off parents worth it. It was good to have the last laugh--over a bunch of barely-remembered kids who had never actually really known her, anyway, and also dumbass big sisters who always thought they knew better.

Her faint stirring caused the head on her chest to rise, and bleary brown eyes blinked up at her.

“Morning.”

“Morning,” Satsu greeted. A smile started to spread across her face as she remembered something. “Happy anniversary,” she added, placed a soft kiss between Dawn’s breasts, and then moved up to capture her girlfriend’s lips in a more thorough one.

“You, too. I made dinner reservations.”

“Mmm, can’t wait. Your first class is at eight-thirty, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Dawn confirmed. In unison, they looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

“Plenty of time,” Satsu decided, and, with a grin and a quick kiss on the tip of the nose, disappeared under the sheets.

Dawn lay back, closed her eyes, and as she felt the first swipe of that amazing tongue, thought again about how big sisters and hand-me-downs weren’t really so bad, after all…


End file.
